Ashes of Eternity Online/Skills
Weapon Specializations These weapons types were found here. Hand/Fist/Fan * Gauntlet * Tiger Claws * Knuckle Dusters * Caestus * War Fan * Tekko * Wind and Fire Wheels * Pata Sword * Long Sword ** Curved One-Handed Swords ** Straight One-Handed Swords ** Curved Two-Handed Swords ** Two-Handed Greatswords * Short Sword ** Straight Shortswords ** Curved Shortswords * Other Swords ** Axe Sword ** Hook Sword ** Chain Sword Dagger * Knightly Dagger * Baselard * Rondel * Stiletto * Corvo * Dirk * Parrying Dagger * Sword Breaker * Tanto * Kukuri * Sai Sickle * Kukri * Karambit * Sickle Pickaxe * Crowbill * Kama * Mattock * Pickaxe * War Hammer Axe * Battle Axe * Broadaxe * Dane Axe * Hand Axe * Hatchet * Tomahawk Club/Blunt * Bō * Tambo * Mace * Club * Eskrima Stick * Bokken Flail * Flail * Morning Star * Shigiriki * Kusari-Fundo * Meteor Hammer Pole Arms * Stave * Spear * Poleaxe * Polehammer * Polespike Scythe * Death Scythe * War Scythe Thrown * Javelin * Throwing Sticks * Throwing Blades * Throwing Axes * Throwing Balls Bow * Longbow * Recurved Bow * Short Bow * Reflex Bow * Crossbow Sling * Kestros * Sling * Stave Sling Blowgun * Fukiya * Blowgun Simple Gunpowder-Based Weapons * Blunderbuss * Flintlock * Fire Lance * Matchlock * Musket * Wheelock * Carbine Whip * Bullwhip * Cat o' Nine Tails * Chain Whip * Nagyka Sectional * Nunchaku * Tabak-Toyok * Sanjiegun Misc * Trident * Boomerang * Net Skills List For now, this is just a random list of a couple of the skills in AoEO to give a general idea of the sort of skills available. You can still do the actions associated with physical skills such as climbing, sprinting, swimming, stealth etc. but it will rely entirely on your own personal knowledge and characters stats without gaining any bonuses. Skills level up with use and can be upgraded using skill points, once your skill has been upgraded enough if a next-level version of the skill exists and you fit all the other requirements for gaining said skill it will become available to be unlocked. An example of this is with the crafting skills you have to upgrade Novice Tailoring and be at a certain level to unlock Apprentice Tailoring (Note: Some skills in Apprentice versions require skills back in the Novice section before they can be unlocked). There are additional effects for upgrading and levelling up a skill such as increased damage or shorter cooldowns as well. Higher tier versions of skills require the previous version to be able to be unlocked, skills associated with the higher-level version can sometimes require skills from lower versions before they can be unlocked. Increasing the level of a higher tier skill will usually have effects on not just the skills directly associated with it but also the ones associated with the lower-tier versions. Certain skills can be locked to only certain races, genders, levels, character age etc. Two skills from entirely different sections of the skill tree can potentially have an effect on each other but said effect will only be told to the player once they possess all the necessary skills, additionally there are hidden skills that require the player to have a bunch of different skills before it will appear in their skill tree. Note: Most D&D spells would exist as available magic skills. [Smokescreen] Assassination Eclipse Wielding Flight Strike Blocking Firebolt Storm Phoenix ' 'Dragon Shapeshift Shapeshift ' 'Shapeshift ' 'Invisibility Self Missile Armoursmithing Fishing Mending Inspect Magic Curse of Flame Reloading Wallrun Climbing '(You can technically climb without this skill but its much faster and efficient to use this skill) 'Swimming '(Works like climbing) 'Sprinting '(Works like the other two) 'Transmission ' 'Stealth ' 'Shot Sniping ' Hidden Skills Aside from regular skills, there are also hidden skills whose method of obtainment aren't told to the player. Some hidden skills have a limit on how many players can actually obtain them. These are written in the format; 'Name '''Current Players/Maximum Players (Method to obtain if known) '''First Player to unlock [True Flight] '???/??? 'Shapeshift ' 'Vampire Lycanthrope Unique Skills Unique skills are a special type of hidden skill that only ever allow a maximum of one player to obtain them. Unique skills, unlike all other skills, are tied to the player, not the character (The headset reads the specific player's brainwaves). These are written in the format; Name '''Current Players/1 (Method to obtain if known) '''Player Kings Blade 1/1''' (Obtained by the first player to kill the original final boss of the game) '''Ten Thousand Cuts Man's Bluff '0/1 (Obtained by defeating The World Eater with your eyes closed) 'Hand 1/1 (Awarded to the holder of the 'Puppet Master' ''title) '''Archbishop of Sloth of Hell 1/1 (Awarded to the holder of the ''The Devil' ''title) '''Morningstar ' Category:AoEO